


It's All Alright

by LaMaupin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Gen, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMaupin/pseuds/LaMaupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami is the most productive when Korra is away. Not because Korra is a distraction, but rather because working takes her mind off how much she misses her. And complex engineering problems keep her from worrying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Alright

Asami is the most productive when Korra is away. Not because Korra is a distraction, but rather because working takes her mind off how much she misses her. And complex engineering problems keep her from worrying. 

She doesn’t want Korra to know just how much she worries. Because Korra would try to reassure her and that would just make it worse. Rationally, Asami knows that Korra can handle herself, and that she’s gotten out of worse situations that whatever could possibly happen on a diplomatic tour of the Fire Nation, but she still worries about freak accidents and revolutionaries and volcanic eruptions and everything else that could keep Korra from coming home to her. 

And so she works. A part of her knows that the late nights and skipped meals are not the healthiest way to handle her girlfriend being away, but there are projects to coordinate and prototypes to build. She tells herself that she’s not going to sleep anyways so she might was well be productive.

(She’d like to think that she has all her best ideas at times like these, but then again there was that time she was halfway through a prototype of a toaster that was also an alarm clock before Korra came home and she realized just how ridiculous it was).

Pema thinks Asami works too hard. That’s the subtext of Pema inviting her to Air Temple Island for dinner at least once a week when Korra is away. (Pema has also said as much to her on multiple occasions, and she’s right so Asami can’t in good consciences object). 

Regardless, Asami welcomes the meal and the time with friends, even if it comes with Meelo’s fartbending and Pema’s not at all subtle inquires about when she and Korra are going to get married. 

The first time this happens she catches Jinora enjoying her flustered responses far too much and so she redirects the conversation to Jinora and Kai. Jinora is much more sympathetic to her plight after that. 

The third time this happens Tenzin says he thinks it would be wise for her and Korra to settle down soon. Asami will never admit it, but Tenzin’s approval means a lot to her, both as Korra’s mentor and as the son of Avatar Aang. 

One day before dinner, Jinora pulls her aside and asks for advice about her relationship with Kai. Asami isn’t sure she’s qualified to give relationship advice (because right now she’s trying not to think about the fact that the last she heard Korra was headed to Zaofu but that had been three weeks ago), but she comes up with something about trying to see things from Kai’s perspective and Jinora seems satisfied. 

But that pales in comparison to the time she wakes up in her workshop two days after Korra was supposed to return from a trip to root out rebels in the Si Wong Desert to find Ikki staring at her from across the room. Apparently Kai taught her to pick locks and Jinora is being all superior about having her tattoos and her dad doesn’t take her seriously and won’t let her go out on missions by herself, even though everybody else gets to and she almost 14 but no one ever lets her do anything. Asami feels even less qualified to give family advice having grown up with just her dad, but she tries to help.

Helping Ikki mostly amounts to listening to her and occasionally reminding her to breathe, and Asami finds that it takes her mind off the peril Korra could be in right now better than more fuel-efficient engine design she was working on. They spend most of the day together, Ikki alternating between telling Asami about every detail of her life and asking surprisingly insightful questions about Asami’s. 

When Asami drops her off at Air Temple Island Ikki asks if she can visit again. She surprises herself by saying yes, provided Ikki promises not to break in again. (She keeps her promise not to tell Tenzin about it, although she does tell Korra and they laugh about it to break the tension of a battle in the desert that confirms more of Asami’s fears than it dispels).

After dinner one night, during Korra’s weeklong trip to a conference about the fate of the former Earth Kingdom that becomes a month long rescue mission when a tsunami hits Whale Tail Island, Pema tells Asami that she shouldn’t hesitate to ask if she needs anything, because she is family after all.

She doesn’t know what to say to that but she does cry herself to sleep that night because she’s forgotten what it feels like to have family. (Family that doesn’t betray her, try to kill her, and then weasel his way back into her heart only to have the audacity to sacrifice himself for the good of the city that is).

She still worries, and she still buries herself in work to distract herself from it, but Korra’s absences get easier after that, and a week later, when Korra comes home in the middle of the night and falls into bed with her boots still on, Asami is just glad to have her back, and not worried about what will take her away next.

**Author's Note:**

> Maternally supportive Pema who decides Asami needs a mom is a hill I will die on.
> 
> Title from the Fun. song of the same name.


End file.
